


Dilaw na Buwan

by Lorele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #Day 4, #HAINAKYUU, #Karaoke Hits/Inuman, #hqfiloweek2020, Chaos, Comedy, Cute, Denial, Fluff, Funny, High School, Karaoke, Kuroo is very sweet, Love, M/M, Pining, Singing, Sneaking Out, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Tsukki is a tsundere
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorele/pseuds/Lorele
Summary: Wala talagang balak si Tsukishima sumama sa kanila. Takas na gala nga lang yun ng mga kasama nya sa third gym. Last day na daw ng Summer Camp na magkakasama sila kaya sulitin na daw nila.Kaso, “mabuting” bata si Tsukishima at alam niyang pag sumama sya, malilintikan sya kay Coach Ukai. Atsaka, last day na nga, pagod na pagod na sya at gusto na lang niya magpahinga.Kaya wala talaga syang balak.Pero bakit nandito sya ngayon sa isang karaoke room at nakikinig sa pagkanta ni Kuroo ng Buwan?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 9
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	Dilaw na Buwan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for #HQFiloWeek2020 #HAINAKYUU
> 
> Day 4: Karaoke Hits/Inuman

“Tsukki! Sama ka samin!” Bokuto shouted when he saw that Tsukishima was about to leave the gym.

“Pagod na ako, Bokuto-san. Kung saan man yan, kayo nalang,” Tsukishima answered while putting his shoes on.

Suddenly, he felt an arm sling across his shoulders. In his shock, Tsukishima stopped what he was doing to glare at the person who even dared to touch him.

“Tsukki! Wag ka ngang KJ diyan! Minsan ka na nga lang namin makasama eh,” Kuroo said, not the least bit affected by Tsukishima’s murderous glare. “Sama ka na, last day na ng summer camp at gagraduate na kami ni Bokuto. Last time na natin ‘tong magkakasama nang tayo-tayo lang!”

Tsukishima continued to glare at Kuroo as he shook his arm off of him.

“Pwede ba, Kuroo-san? Kung may gusto kayong kaladkarin sa kung saan man, wag ako. I’m tired,” Tsukishima said as he stood up to finally walk out of the gym.

“Sure ka ba dyan, Tsukki? Kasama namin si Hinata,” Kuroo smirked.

“Oh? Anong kinalaman ko sa kanya?” Tsukishima asked as he looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Ang alam ko madaling maligaw si Hinata, di ba? Masyado pa namang madaming tao dun ngayon kahit gabi na, di namin mababantayan nang ayos si Hinata. Tapos ang liit pa nya, di ba? Di namin mapapansin kapag nawala siya dahil sa sobrang liit nya. Pero kung mawala nga sya, sinong papagalitan ng coach at captain niyo? Hindi naman kami, dahil puro kami ibang teams. Sino ba ang kasama ni Hinata lagi magpractice na kateam nya?”asked Kuroo, while still smirking.

Tsukishima’s eye twitched. Bastos tong senpai niyang ‘to ah. Pinlano na ata niya ‘to kanina pa para lang mapasama siya sa gala nila.

With an irritated look in his eyes, Tsukishima scanned the gym for a mop of orange hair whom he really wants to pulp into an orange juice right now. When he saw Hinata animatedly talking to Bokuto, probably about where they were going, Tsukishima’s blood boiled. 

“Lintek ka Hinata, kung hindi lang kita teammate,” Tsukishima mumbled while still glaring at his teammate. Kung hindi dahil kay Hinata, for sure nakahiga na siya ngayon at nagcecellphone.

Kuroo just laughed at Tsukishima’s reaction. When Tsukishima heard him laugh, he directed his glare towards his senpai.

“Tatawa-tawa ka dyan, pagkatapos mo ako i-blackmail?” Tsukishima sneered. “Saan ba kasi ninyo balak pumunta?”

“Sumama ka nalang,” Kuroo grinned.

Tsukishima did not like the look on the bedhead’s face. Not one bit.

~*~

“Tangina, Kuroo-san. Di mo sinabing Karaoke Bar ang pupuntahan natin,” Tsukishima irrately whispered while looking at the flashy looking building. It has a bar at the ground floor while the second floor looks like its filled with karaoke rooms.

He doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s nervous. Tangina, 16 palang sya. Hindi pa nga sya nakaka-inom ng una niyang alak. Ganun siya ka-good boy.

“Chill ka lang, ako bahala sayo. Hindi naman tayo mag-iinom ng alak. Puro tayo juice at softdrinks kasi minors pa tayong lahat at malilintikan tayo sa mga coach natin pag bumalik tayong mga lasing,” Kuroo said as he gave Tsukki a rather rough pat on the back. 

“Kaya wag kang kabahan. Just trust your senpais and have fun with us. I got you,” Kuroo winked.

Tsukishima felt his cheeks burn from what Kuroo said. 

_Tangina Kei, hindi ka marupok. Wag kang kiligin, hindi ka marupok!_

Tsukishima brushed off his blushing reaction under the guise of “feeling too hot in this crowd”. If Kuroo doubted him, he didn’t say anything.

“Hoy! May balak ba kayong dalawa? Nandito na kaming lahat!” Bokuto shouted while obnoxiously waving at the two of them from the entrance of the building.

Kuroo slung his arm around Tsukishima’s neck and waved back at Bokuto. “Papunta na, Bo!” Kuroo yelled back before dragging a reluctant Tsukishima inside.

~*~

“Hey hey hey!! Ganda ng room natin guys!! May vending machine ng drinks at snacks sa loob!” Bokuto exclaimed as he scanned the room they rented.

“Okay!! Order anything you want guys!!” Kuroo shouted.

“Libre mo ba, kuya?” Hinata asked with stars in his eyes.

“No way, order niyo yun, bayaran niyo yun,” Kuroo retorted before laughing maniacally at Hinata’s fallen face.

“Akala ko naman manlilibre ka. Handa na akong orderin ang buong menu.” Hinata pouted.

“Tsukki, may mali ba sa sinabi ko?? Wala naman, di ba? Sinabi ko lang naman na umorder na sila.” Kuroo asked, eyeing Tsukishima and seeing if the younger will join in.

To Kuroo’s delight, Tsukishima smirked devilishly. 

_“Pagdating talaga kay Hinata, walang awa itong si Tsukki,”_ Kuroo thought as he shook his head mentally.

“Oo nga naman, sinabi lang naman niya na pwede na kayong umorder.” Tsukishima said before snickering. “Akala ko height lang ang kulang sayo, brain cells din pala.”

“Ang sama niyo talagang dalawa!!” Hinata cried as he ran to Akaashi for comfort.

“Itong dalawang ‘to. Maawa nga kayo sa bata.” Akaashi scolded.

Kuroo and Tsukishima merely looked at each other before shrugging at the same time before once again smirking at Hinata.

“Nakakatakot talaga ‘pag magkasamang nang-asar sina Kuroo-senpai at Tsukishima. Kayang-kaya ata nilang paiyakin kahit ang pinakamatapang na tao sa buong mundo.” Lev whispered while looking at a distraught Hinata.

“Gusto mo ikaw naman, Lev?” Nakangiting tanong ni Tsukishima.

“Luh, wag niyo ako idamay diyan! Bugbog na nga ako kay Yaku-san eh!” Sigaw ni Lev bago sya tumakbo at nagtago din sa likod ni Akaashi.

“Hey hey hey!! Nasa karaoke tayo para kumanta!! Let’s party!!” Bokuto shouted.

“Sino mauunang kumanta?” Lev asked as he looked around the room. It was silent for a few seconds. Nagpapakiramdaman ata. Maya-maya’y nagtaas ng kamay si Hinata.

“Sige na nga! Ako muna!” Hinata said as he stood up and snatched the microphone from its stand.

He walked up to the stage and entered a song. Unang nota palang ng kanta, nagtatawanan na sina Tsukishima at Kuroo.

“Sigurado ka dyan? Cocomelon talaga?” Tsukishima asked as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. Mangiyak-ngiyak na siya sa kakatawa.

“Hinata, sura ka bang high schooler ka? Baka naman elementary ka talaga at naligaw ka lang sa Karasuno?” Tanong ni Kuroo na halos mahulog na sa upuan kakatawa.

“Nakaka-adik kaya ang mga kanta ng cocomelon, paborito namin yun ni Natsu!” Hinata defended himself.

“Natsu?” Lev asked.

“Kapatid niyang elementary,” Tsukishima answered as he tried to catch his breath.

“Ano ba yung cocomelon?” Bokuto asked Akaashi, who merely sighed and shook his head as he hid a tiny knowing smirk.

“Wait and see, Bokuto-san.”

After Hinata wholeheartedly sang Five Little Monkeys Jumping on the Bed, Bokuto, Lev, Tsukishima, and Kuroo immediately bursted out laughing. Akaashi wasn’t far behind them, hiding his giggles behind Bokuto.

“Pambata pala yang Coco Melon na yan!” Bokuto exclaimed as he continued laughing his ass off, eventually falling off his chair. Akaashi had to pull him back up as he too tried so hard to contain his giggles.

“Tama ka nga, Tsukki! Bagay nga kay Hinata, bagay sa height nya!” Kuroo said as he let loose his hyena-like laugh.

“Ah ganun? Sige nga, Tsukishima. Kumanta ka nga.” Hinata said as he forced the mic he was holding unto Tsukishima’s hands. He merely looked at it, before putting it down on the table.

“Sorry, but I don’t sing,” Tsukishima said as he took his iced tea and drank from it to avoid any further demands.

“Ang KJ talaga kahit kelan,” Kuroo smirked as he too, took a sip from his own iced tea while looking at Tsukki.

_“He’s provoking me,”_ Tsukishima thought. _“I won’t be fooled.”_

He immediately averted his gaze from the cat-like man, ignoring the heat that crept unto his cheeks. He failed to notice the dopey grin that appeared on the bedhead’s face.

“Ako naman!” Bokuto cheered, grabbing the microphone off of the table. Then he turned around and grabbed Kuroo up from his seat.

“Back me up, bro. Kakanta tayo ng Backstreet Boys!” He yelled.

“Hell yeah!” Kuroo exclaimed as he much too willingly joined Bokuto on the mini-stage.

The two began singing I Want It That Way, with Bokuto doing most of the singing and Kuroo just vibing to the beat and singing some of the back-up lyrics. They were both way into the music and at some point of the song, Bokuto started singing while facing Akaashi. It looked like he was serenading him with Kuroo as his trusty wingman.

It was safe to say that Akaashi was thoroughly embarrassed by his boyfriend’s shameless display of affection.

“Ako naman!” Lev said immediately after Bokuto finished. Bokuto gave the mic to Lev and returned to his seat beside Akaashi, loving the way he curled up beside the setter.

Tsukishima gagged. “Pwede ba sa labas na kayo magharutan?”

“Inggit ka lang, Tsukki!” Bokuto said bago niya binelatan si Tsukki.

“Huy! Makinig naman kayo, kakanta na ako.” Pagmamaktol ni Lev sa harap.

“Ay, may tao pala sa unahan.” Tsukishima said as he smirked.

“Captain, oh! Nang-aasar na naman si Tsukishima!” Lev whined to Kuroo, who merely looked amused by the exchange.

“Nagpapaasar ka kasi,” he answered.

“Lev! Magsisimula na yung kanta mo!” Hinata reminded him.

Lev stood straight and took deep breaths. He readied himself before facing the karaoke screen. When Tsukishima noticed the title, his eyes widened a bit.

He leaned closer to Kuroo and whispered, “Seryoso ba sya? Kaya niya ba talagang kantahin ang My Heart Will Go On?”

Kuroo looked at Tsukishima and grinned. He didn’t answer. All he did was sit back in his seat and let his hands hover by his ears.

Tsukishima got the message too late.

That night, the non-Nekoma students found out that Lev was an absolutely terrible singer. His posture and gestures may seem like that of a pro’s, but don’t be fooled. Behind that calm demeanor is an embarrassingly off-key voice.

Lev didn’t even get to finish the song. Kuroo took it upon himself to stop the song before anyone’s ears bled.

“Bless you, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi said as he took his hands off his ears.

“Kung hindi ka tumayo bro, malamang ako na nagpatay ng buong karaoke box,” Bokuto said while using his pinky finger to dig in his ears.

“Ang harsh niyo naman, guys!! Ayos naman boses ko ah!” Lev pouted.

“May point ka naman, ayos—“ Tsukishima said, earning the stares of everyone in the room. “—sana ang mga tenga namin ngayon kung di ka kumanta.”

Lev continued to pout as he sat in a corner and sulked. Hinata was rubbing his back and trying to comfort him, as someone who is also a victim of Tsukishima’s words.

“Masasanay ka din sa kanya, Lev,” Hinata whispered. Lev just whimpered in response.

“May susunod pa ba??“ Kuroo asked as he held the mic up. Suddenly, Akaashi quietly stood up and walked up to the stage. He grabbed the mic from Kuroo and placed it properly on its stand at the center of the stage.

“Hindi ako ganun kagaling, pero siguro naman di kayo maririndi sakin.”

“Di daw magaling,” Bokuto smirked as he beamed proudly at his boyfriend. He crossed his arms and stared lovingly at the guy on stage.

A moment later, Akaashi started singing. The whole room was stunned into silence. Four jaws dropped to the floor as soon as the first note left Akaashi’s lips. Bokuto was radiating pure pride from his seat, looking back and forth from everyone’s reactions to his boyfriend’s serene singing form.

Akaashi had his eyes closed as he sang A Thousand Years. When the song ended he opened his eyes to see his friends as still as statues and Bokuto clapping loudly from his seat. He walked in front of everyone’s faces and snapped each of them back to reality.

“Ayos lang ba kayo?” Akaashi asked.

“An angel” 

“A songbird”

“A nightingale”

“A diva”

Akaashi blushed bright red from everyone’s praises and compliments. He didn’t know what to do, so he stood stiffly in front of them as he fumbled with his fingers.

“Hey hey hey!! Alam kong magaling si Akaashi, but he’s mine, okay?” Bokuto said as he went in front of Akaashi and shielded him from everyone’s gazes.

“Ang possessive mo masyado, bro. A talent like that should be discovered!” Kuroo joked from his seat.

“No, masaya na akong nadiscover ako ni Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said as he smiled lovingly at the dual-haired man.

“Awww, AGHASHIIEEE!!!” Bokuto wailed as he wrapped the pretty setter in his arms and twirled him around. If Akaashi’s blush was dark before, now he looked like a very ripe tomato that was about to burst.

“Please put me down, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi pleaded quietly.

“Ay sorry, natuwa lang ako masyado,” Bokuto said as he put his boyfriend down and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“Okay, last one! Tsukishima!” Hinata said as he pointed the mic at Tsukishima. Tsuskihima moved the microphone away from him using his palm with a disgruntled look on his face.

“I told you, I don’t sing,” Tsukishima stated defiantly.

Hinata kept pushing the mic towards Tsukishima though, but the blond refused to give in and continued to push back.

“Isang kanta lang! Kahit wag mo na tapusin!” Hinata argued.

“Ayoko nga!” Tsukishima retaliated.

“Sya sya, kalma, ako na ang kakanta,” Kuroo suddenly said as he plucked the mic from between the two teammates hands.

“Di ba nakakanta ka na, kuya?” Hinata asked the bedhead.

“Back-up singer lang ako kanina kay Bokuto, pero di pa ako nakanta ng solo talaga,” Kuroo replied.

The bedhead then leisurely climbed the stage before pressing the number for his song. The moment the title of the song was revealed, there was a collective gasp and cheer directed towards him. Kuroo only smirked at their reactions.

“Buwan? Talaga Kuroo-san? Kaya mong kantahin yan??” Tsukishima teased as he grinned.

“Oo ba! Basta para sa’yo Tsukki,” Kuroo said as he smirked. He stared right into the blond’s eyes as he began singing.

_Ako'y sa'yo, ikaw ay akin_

“YES NAMAN!!!” Bokuto teased as he bumped his shoulder against Tsukki’s.

“Kanya ka daw, Tsukishima!” Hinata added as he hid his grin behind his palm.

Their whole box was making a racket but Tsukishima only sat frozen in place as his ears blushed red and his eyes blown wide. Kuroo hasn’t stopped staring at him with those affectionate eyes, and frankly, Tsukishima has no problem with that.

_Ganda mo sa paningin_

“Sana ol maganda sa paningin ni Captain!!” Lev jeered.

“Ang haba ng hair mo Tsukishima,” Akaashi also taunted, joining in on the cheers.

_Ako ngayo’y nag-iisa_

“Available daw sya, Tsukishima!” Hinata exclaimed as he shook Tsukishima out of his stupor, which earned him a glare from the blond. Kuroo immediately caught his gaze again though when he moved to be in line with Tsukishima’s sight as he continued.

_Sana ay tabihan na_

“YAN ANG GUSTO KO SAYO BRO!” Bokuto cheered as he directed his cola bottle towards the bedhead.

“Ang aggressive ni Captain, shet!” Lev swooned from his place.

_Sa ilalim ng puting ilaw_

_Sa dilaw na buwan_

_Pakinggan mo ang aking sigaw_

_Sa dilaw na buwan_

Tsukishima drowned out the sounds of laughter and teasing as he openly stared at the Nekoma captain in front of him. He felt like he was being serenaded. WAS he being serenaded? He had no idea. But he didn’t want it to end.

He stayed as still as a statue in his seat and kept his gaze trained on the bedhead, afraid that any small movement or deviation from his stance would make the man stop singing.

Tsukishima was surprised though, when Kuroo suddenly placed a finger under his chin and moved his face closer to his. Tsukishima couldn’t breathe.

_Ayokong mabuhay nang malungkot_

_Ikaw ang nagpapasaya_

_At makakasama hanggang sa pagtanda_

_Halina’t tayo'y humiga_

“Are you proposing?” Tsukishima couldn’t help but ask.

“Let’s save that for next time,” Kuroo replied with a wink. Then, he moved back towards the stage again as he sang.

_Sa ilalim ng puting ilaw_

_Sa dilaw na buwan_

_Pakinggan mo ang aking sigaw_

_Sa dilaw na buwan_

Kuroo suddenly cupped Tsukishima’s cheek as he sang the next part.

_Ang iyong ganda'y umaabot sa buwan_

_“It’s not fair,”_ Tsukishima thought. _“How come he has good looks AND a good voice?”_ He continued mentally as he leaned his head in Kuroo’s palm with a little pout. He saw Kuroo’s eyes shit momentarily towards his lips, making the blond smirk.

Then, Kuroo took one of Tsukishima’s hands and placed it on his chest, right around where his heart is, and the blond felt a fast and steady rhythm beating against his palm. Their friends were going crazy but neither noticed.

_Ang tibok ng puso'y rinig sa kalawakan_

_At bumabalik_

_Dito sa akin_

_Ikaw ang mahal_

_Ikaw lang ang mamahalin_

_Pakinggan ang puso't damdamin_

_Damdamin aking damdamin_

Kuroo let go of Tsukishima’s hand and went back on stage. He placed the mic in its stand and dipped it before singing. 

_Sa ilalim ng puting ilaw_

_Sa dilaw na buwan_

_Pakinggan mo ang aking sigaw_

_Sa dilaw na buwan_

All of a sudden, Tsukishima rose from his seat and headed towards the stage. He stole Kuroo’s microphone and sang as hard and as high as he could for the highest not of the song.

_Sa ilalim ng puting ilaw_

_Sa dilaw na buwan_

_Pakinggan mo ang aking sigaw_

_Sa dilaw na buwan_

Their booth erupted in chaos at Tsukishima’s sudden display of talent. 

“TSUKKIIIIII!!!” 

“WOOOAAAAAHHH!!!”

“Di daw maalam kumanta!!”

“May pa-I don’t sing, I don’t sing pang nalalaman!”

Tsukishima ignored his friends in favor of staring at the dumbstruck, dopey smile, heart-eyed look that Kuroo was giving him at the moment. He flushed from his chin up to his ears as he hid behind his glasses. He thrusted the microphone back to Kuroo, who awoke from his daze, and grinned happily at the blond.

“Kumakanta ka pala,” Kuroo pointed out.

“Just this once. Naawa ako sayo eh, baka di mo maabot yung mataas na nota,” Tsukishima smirked. Kuroo gave the blond a light glare and a grin as he took what he said as a challenge.

“Ah ganun? Laban tayo, gusto mo? Pataasan ng notang abot,” Kuroo challenged.

“Wag kang iiyak pag natalo ka ha,” Tsukishima smirked.

“Hoy hoy hoy!! May nakakalimutan kayo!” Bokuto said as he came in between their challenging staredown. “Hinarana ka ni Kuroo, Tsukki. Anong sagot mo?”

This caught the attention of the two as they both looked at the owl-like man. Kuroo sheepishly rubbed his nape as he looked at Tsukishima with anticipation. The blond fumbled as he tried to straighten his glasses. 

“W-wala naman syang tinatanong ah?” Tsukishima said, embarrassed that he stuttered. 

Kuroo, realizing his mistake, straighted up and grabbed both of Tsukishima’s hands. The blond flushed as he stood stiffly. Their friends were back to teasing them and they were both back to ignoring them.

With sincerity, Kuroo asked, “Pwede ba kitang maging boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei?”

If it was even possible, Tsukishima looked as if he was about to combust from embarrassment. Then, he smirked as he remembered something. He tilted his chin and stared at the man before him with a challenging look once more.

“Luh, asa ka. Manligaw ka muna, Kuroo-san.”

Their friends once again exploded with cheers and taunts.

“Oo nga naman! Manligaw ka muna Kuya Kuroo!” Hinata said.

“Itong si Captain talaga oh, mali-mali nang tinatanong!” Lev teased.

“Tama yan, Tsukishima. Wag marupok,” Akaashi agreed.

“Bro naman kasi! Padalos-dalos!” Bokuto laughed as he slapped Kuroo’s back. Kuroo glared at each and every one of his friends before reclaiming Tsukishima’s hands.

“Okay, take two!” Kuroo said before breathed in deep. “Tsukishima Kei, pwede ba kitang ligawan?” 

Tsukishima smiled momentarily before he turned it into a smirk as he kissed Kuroo on the cheek. “Work hard, Kuroo-san.”

Bonus:

“At saan naman kayo galing?” Coach Ukai said as he stood in front of the school gate along with Fukurodani and Nekoma’s coaches. They all had their arms crossed and were glaring at their own players.

“Uhhh... kumain lang po sa labas?” Hinata tried to say, but his voice cracked at the end of his sentence. Ukai narrowed his eyes.

“Bakit ka paos, Hinata?” the man asked.

Hinata stuttered as he tried to think of an excuse. Then, Coach Manabu, Nekoma’s younger coach, approached his own players and closely examined them.

“Di naman kayo amoy alak,” he said.

“Di din naman kayo mukhang nanggaling ng love hotel,” Coach Takeyuki, Fukurodani’s coach, said as he circled around his players.

“20 flying falls kayong anim bukas nang umaga sa gym,” Coach Ukai declared. Groans and unhappy moans were heard from the offenders, but one look from their captains and they all immediately shut up.

“Pasalamat nga kayo at yun lang ang gagawin niyo,” Coach Takeyuki said.

“Kung mas marami pang rules ang nalabag niyo, baka pinauwi na namin kayo,” Coach Manabu added. 

The group of high schoolers gulped as cold sweat started pouring out of their bodies at the thought of being sent home.

“Pasok na at magsitulog na kayo!” Coach Ukai yeller as he pointed at the dorms.

“Yes, coach!” The group responded before scurrying off to their own rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!


End file.
